powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino Chargers
The Dino Chargers, or simply Chargers, are the small, battery-like devices utilized by the Dino Charge Rangers. They were developed by Kendall Morgan to harness the immense power of the Energems. To activate one, a Ranger presses down on a button on the negative side of the Charger, building the charge. The Dino Chargers can summon their respective Zords as well as access special abilities, weapons, and power-ups. When in combat, the Chargers are stored in the Dino Com, a belt buckle that serves as a utility storage unit and communicator. When not in use, the Dino Chargers are replenished by the Energems in a special charging bay also developed by Kendall. Upon discovering that the Ankylo Zord had awakened, Keeper deduced that the Aqua Energem had already been found and bonded with someone who had yet to reveal himself. In the meantime, Shelby and Kendall learned how to approximate the Energem's power by combining traces of Ankylosaurus DNA with the energies funneled from the existing Dino Chargers. From this the Ankylo Charger was made, allowing the Rangers to command the Ankylo Zord without the person who bonded with its Energem (at least temporarily). Gallery Main Chargers These chargers are the main chargers of the Dino Charge Rangers. Each Ranger has three aesthetically identical Dino Chargers stored in their Dino Com, which each giving access to their main transformation, Dino Steel mode, and their respective Zords. Zyudenchi 1.jpg|T-Rex Charger (Red Ranger) Dino Charge Scanner App Zyudenchi 2.jpg|Para Charger (Black Ranger) Zyudenchi 3.jpg|Stego Charger (Blue Ranger) Zyudenchi 4.jpg|Raptor Charger (Green Ranger) Zyudenchi 5.jpg|Tricera Charger (Pink Ranger) Zyudenchi 6.jpg|Ptera Charger (Gold Ranger) Zyudenchi 7.jpg|Ankylo Charger (Aqua Ranger) Zyudenchi 8.jpg|Pachy Charger (Graphite Ranger) Zyudenchi 9.jpg|Plesio Charger (Purple Ranger) Zyudenchi 10.jpg|Titano Charger (Silver Ranger) Zyudenchi 00.jpg|Spino Charger (Talon Ranger) Auxiliary Chargers When used in a Morpher, the following Dino Chargers provide the Power Rangers certain powers. Some are conventional, while some are rather unusual. Zyudenchi 11.jpg|Dino Cycle Charger - Conjures a Dino Cycle Zyudenchi 12.jpg|Dino Armor X Charger - gives an extra piece of armor on top of the Dino Steel armor Zyudenchi 13.jpg|Dino Spike Charger - Combines the weapons to form the Dino Spike Zyudenchi 14.jpg|Dino Cupid Charger - Makes a victim fall in love Zyudenchi 15.jpg|Dino Blaze Charger - Shoots a stream of fire Zyudenchi 16.jpg|Dino Stretch Charger - Stretches the T-Rex Zord's neck to long distances Zyudenchi 17.jpg|Dino Gas Charger - Releases flatulence Zyudenchi 18.jpg|Dino Laugh Charger - Forces a victim to laugh uncontrollably Zyudenchi 19.jpg|Dino Squash Charger - Makes anything and anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. Zyudenchi 20.jpg|Dino Hypnotize Charger - Causes a victim to be hypnotized Zyudenchi 21.jpg|Dino Gravity Charger - Increases gravity within a considerable radius Zyudenchi 22.jpg|Dino Helio Charger - Inflates user to a balloon-like shape Zyudenchi 23.jpg|Dino Clone Charger - Conjures a doppelganger Enhancement Chargers Chargers that can allow Rangers to access stronger forms. Drive Charger .jpg|Dino Drive Charger Toy-Exclusive Chargers Fossil Variant Fossil Charger 1.jpg|T-Rex Charger Fossil Charger 2.jpg|Para Charger Fossil Charger 3.jpg|Stego Charger Fossil Charger 4.jpg|Raptor Charger Fossil Charger 5.jpg|Tricera Charger Fossil Charger 8.jpg|Pachy Charger Fossil Charger 11.jpg|Dino Cycle Charger Fossil Charger 12.jpg|Dino Armor X Charger Fossil Charger 13.jpg|Dino Spike Charger Fossil Charger 14.jpg|Dino Cupid Charger Fossil Charger 15.jpg|Dino Blaze Charger Fossil Charger 16.jpg|Dino Stretch Charger Fossil Charger 17.jpg|Dino Gas Charger Fossil Charger 18.jpg|Dino Laugh Charger Fossil Charger 19.jpg|Dino Squash Charger Fossil Charger 20.jpg|Dino Hypnotize Charger Fossil Charger 22.jpg|Dino Helio Charger Attack Variant Attack Charger 1.jpg|T-Rex Charger Attack Charger 2.jpg|Para Charger Attack Charger 3.jpg|Stego Charger Attack Charger 4.jpg|Raptor Charger Attack Charger 5.jpg|Tricera Charger Attack Charger 6.jpg|Ptera Charger Attack Charger 8.jpg|Pachy Charger Attack Charger 11.jpg|Dino Cycle Charger Attack Charger 13.jpg|Dino Spike Charger Attack Charger 19.jpg|Dino Squash Charger Attack Charger 20.jpg|Dino Hypnotize Charger Zord Variant Zord Charger 2.jpg|Para Charger Zord Charger 3.jpg|Stego Charger Zord Charger 4.jpg|Raptor Charger Zord Charger 5.jpg|Tricera Charger Zord Charger 13.jpg|Dino Spike Charger Zord Charger 14.jpg|Dino Cupid Charger Zord Charger 15.jpg|Dino Blaze Charger Zord Charger 16.jpg|Dino Stretch Charger Zord Charger 17.jpg|Dino Gas Charger Zord Charger 18.jpg|Dino Laugh Charger Zord Charger 21.jpg|Dino Gravity Charger Others PRDC Black Red Charger.jpg|T-Rex Charger (Dark) PRDC Translucent T-Rex Charger.jpg|T-Rex Charger (Translucent) PRDC Translucent Ptera Charger.jpg|Ptera Charger (Translucent) Dino Spirits Cattura-2.JPG|Tyrannosaurus Cattura-1429892001.JPG|Parasaurolophus Cattura-3.JPG|Stegosaurus Cattura-4.JPG|Velociraptor Cattura-5.JPG|Triceratops Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 12.34.46 PM.png|Pteradactyl Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 12.42.15 PM.png |Ankylosaurus Notes *Chargers for the toyline are about one half smaller than the prop chargers and have simply a black outlined number instead of a black number with white filled number. The names on the back of the toy chargers have the full name of the dinosaur compared to the back of the prop chargers that have an shortened dinosaur name. (i.e. Parasaurolophus vs. Parasaur) See Also Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Dino Charge) Category:Special Systems